dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ladies' Code
centre|650px Ladies' Code *'Nombre:' **Ladies' Code (Internacional). **레이디스 코드 (leidiseu kodeu) en Corea. **レディースコード (Redīsukōdo) en Japón. **'¿Por qué 'Ladies' Code'?:' Cada miembro tiene un código, un sello que las hace únicas y al mismo tiempo igual entre ellas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 3 Chicas (2 Coreanas y 1 Americana) **'Ex-Integrantes: '''2 Chicas (†) *'Debut:' 7 de Marzo de 2013. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Lavely **'¿Por qué 'Lavely'?:' Es la combinacion de ''Lady + Lovely ''= ''Lavely. *'Color:' Púrpura (no oficial) *'Agencia: 'Polaris Entertainment (Corea del Sur). *'Solistas:' **So Jung (2017) **Ashley (2018) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo está compuesto por Ashley, conocida por sus covers de baile y canto en YouTube. Rise, ex-concursante de "Birth of A Great Star" y además participante de "We Got Married" con el también cantante David Oh, So Jung quien por su parte fue concursante de "Voice Korea", EunB y Zuny que fueron trainers de la empresa por un buen tiempo. '2013: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Code#01 Debutaron bajo el sello discográfico de Polaris Entertainment el 7 de marzo con el lanzamiento de su mini álbum ''Code#01'' y el vídeo musical para la canción ''Bad Girl'. Tuvieron su presentación debut ese mismo día en el programa M! Countdown. Según comentó la agencia, Ladies' Code es un grupo que incorpora el código wannabe de damas para poner en escena representaciones teatrales dramáticas. Ellas compartirán historias con las que todas las mujeres de Corea se podrán identificar y las contarán a través de la música para mostrar una nueva imagen como grupo femenino. Apenas comenzando sus carreras, las miembros seleccionaron a Brown Eyed Girls y Wonder Girls como sus modelos a seguir, ya que tenían un estilo retro-pop similar. '''Regreso con su primer sencillo digital 'Hate You' El 5 de agosto, cinco meses después desde su debut, lanzaron el sencillo 'Hate You' junto a un sombrío video musical para la canción del mismo nombre. Polaris Entretainment anunció que su comeback tendría que ser retrasado debido a que Zuny tuvo una lesión. A pesar de esto, para evitar la decepción de los fans, decidieron lanzar la canción como un single digital, sin promociones en vivo. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su segundo mini-álbum 'Code#02 El 5 de setiembre, Un mes después Ladies' Code lanzo su segundo mini álbum llamado “Code#02”, junto al video musical para la canción principal ''Pretty Pretty'. Con una melodía pegadiza y sonido funky para la canción, '''Ladies’ Code continuó ganando más reconocimiento. '2014: Segundo sencillo digital 'So Wonderful El 4 de enero, Polaris Entertainment reveló una foto teaser del que sería su próximo sencillo titulado ''So Wonderful'. La agencia dijo que la canción fue producida por el famoso Super Changddai, y que resaltaría el estilo único del grupo. El 13 de febrero del 2014 lanzaron el sencillo junto al video musical de ''''So Wonderful', el cual se convertiría en una de sus mejores canciones en las listas de música hasta ese momento. 'Regreso con su primer sencillo álbum 'Kiss Kiss El 31 de julio se reveló una imagen teaser promocional por su regreso en agosto, en la cual las integrantes posaban en un paisaje urbano, contra una pared adornada con un patrón estrellado, utilizando vestidos blancos y grandes gafas de sol. Seguidamente fueron liberados teasers para el video musical de la canción ''Kiss Kiss'' el 31 de julio y 4 de agosto respectivamente, mostrando en ambos un concepto juguetón similar al de la canción ''Pretty Pretty'. Finalmente, el 7 de agosto regresaron con la canción y el video musical para ''''Kiss Kiss, y un día después tuvieron su primera presentación en vivo en el programa Music Bank. 'Accidente de coche y fallecimiento de EunB y Rise' La madrugada del 3 de septiembre, alrededor de las 01:20 am, el grupo tuvo un accidente en el que, a causa de las fuertes lluvias, y la alta velocidad provocó que el vehículo diera vueltas y se estrellara contra un muro de protección, provocando así, la muerte inmediata de EunB. Las tres integrantes que se encontraban en las parte de atrás (EunB, Rise y So Jung) recibieron el impacto más fuerte que las dejó inconscientes, y por el cual EunB falleció; a Rise se le tuvo que hacer una RCP en el momento, porque no tenía pulso ni respiraba; So Jung se encontraba inconsciente y en estado crítico. Ashley, Zuny, las dos estilistas y el manager no tuvieron heridas de gravedad pero se encontraban en estado de shock. So Jung necesitó una cirugía facial y otras cirugías por fracturas. Rise tenía una lesión grave en la cabeza, por la cual la tuvieron que operar durante más de 9 horas, pero tuvieron que parar la operación debido a que su respiración se detuvo 3 veces, tenía una presión sanguínea muy baja y había perdido mucha sangre. Después de suspender dicha operación, Rise entró en estado de coma. Los doctores hablaron sobre el estado de Rise y dijeron: "es un milagro que Rise todavía se encuentre con vida". El 7 de septiembre a las 10:10 am, Rise, después de 4 días en coma, falleció. Su agencia, Polaris Entertainment dijo: “Rise de Ladies’ Code ha fallecido a las 10:10 AM el 7 de septiembre, a los 23 años. RiSe recibió una herida crítica en la cabeza y fue llevada al hospital, donde recibió varias operaciones que tuvieron que ser suspendidas por su estado crítico y por la caída de su presión sanguínea, pero finalmente ha fallecido. Sus padres, quienes vienen desde Japón, y el personal de Polaris estuvieron hasta el final. Pedimos disculpas por esta triste noticia, desde que EunB falleció, no podemos ocultar este dolor". Luego de un tiempo, Polaris Entertaiment ha dado a conocer el video de "I'm Fine Thank You" con un mensaje en su descripción: "Esperamos que sean eternamente felices en el cielo. Rise y EunB, gracias, las queremos". '2015: Homenaje a Rise y EunB con 'Smile Even If It Hurts El 26 de abril, Star News reportó que de acuerdo a su agencia, las chicas habían regresado a su dormitorio a finales de marzo, y se encontraban entrenando, así como también recibiendo terapia psicológica por el trauma causado por el accidente. En octubre, la agencia del grupo anunció que Ashley, So Jung y Zuny lanzarían un nuevo sencillo en homenaje a sus compañeras fallecidas. El 3 de septiembre, un año desde la fecha del fallecimiento de EunB, se lanzó un remake de la canción de Ladies’ Code llamada '“I’m Fine Thank You”', esta vez interpretada por los artistas Kim Bum Soo, Ivy, Rumble Fish, Sun Woo, Han Hee Jun y la misma So Jung. El 7 de setiembre, un año desde la fecha del fallecimiento de Rise, las chicas lanzaron una segunda canción tributo titulada '“Smile Even If It Hurts”'. El 22 de agosto realizaron un concierto titulado '“Ladies’ Code Memorial Concert – I’m Fine Thank You”', en el Shinagawa Stellar Ball en Tokio, ya que la agencia explicó: ''“Rise y EunB querían presentarse en Japón, era su sueño”. La agencia también reveló que parte de las ganancias del concierto serían donadas a la caridad. '2016: Segundo sencillo album "MIST3RY" con 3 miembros' El 16 de febrero, Polaris Entertainment compartió una imagen teaser en la que se podía apreciar la palabra “'Myst3ry”''. En la foto, las tres miembros se encuentran muy juntas vistiendo camisas a rayas mientras miran directamente a la cámara. La página de Facebook oficial de Ladies’ Code también se actualizó para anunciar que harán su reaparición el 24 de febrero. El 19 de febrero, publicaron el primer teaser para el video musical de la canción principal titulada '“Galaxy”, y el 22 un album preview donde se puede escuchar un extracto de las canciones que formaran el single album' “Mist3ry”'. El 24 de febrero, finalmente regresaron con el lanzamiento del single '“Mist3ry”''' y el video musical de “Galaxy''”. Su agencia, Polaris Entertainment, aclaró que el grupo solo tomara parte de una limitada cantidad de programas de variedad. Ellas presentarán su canción '“Galaxy''”'' en Show Champion, M! Countdown, Music Bank e Inkigayo, mientras que sus apariciones en otros programas serán muy cuidadosamente seleccionadas y cuando mucho serían 2 o 3. El 30 de marzo, Ladies' Code lanzo un sencillo álbum remix de ''''Mist3ry' titulado 'MYST3Re:'. 'Regreso con su tercer mini álbum "STRANG3R"' El 29 de septiembre, Polaris Entertainment reporto que Ladies' Code regresara para lanzar su nuevo álbum el 13 de octubre. El 1 de octubre, Polaris Entertainment dio detalles del regreso de Ladies' Code regresara con su tercer mini álbum titulado 'STRANG3R', que sería lanzada el 13 de octubre. El mini álbum tiene 6 canciones en total, y su canción principal se llama 'The Rain'. La misma es una canción emocionante y bailable, producida por MonoTree's Hwang Hyeon & GDLO. 2018: Regreso con su tercer sencillo "The Last Holiday" Para el quinto aniversario de Ladies' Code, Polaris Entertainment preparó una transmisión en vivo para que los fans puedan comunicarse con las integrantes del grupo. 'CODE#REBORN' '''se podrá observar desde la aplicación V Live el día 7 de marzo. Además se reportó que un fanmeeting especial se llevará a cabo en un futuro próximo, así como transmisiones de radio donde participarán las miembros. El 5 de diciembre se reveló que el grupo regresaría con un nuevo single llamado '''The Last Holiday en invierno. Posterior a esto se liberaron imágenes teaser grupales de las chicas en un ambiente navideño. 2019: Regreso con su cuarto sencillo digital "Feedback" El 2 de mayo del 2019 el grupo reveló una imagen teaser que anunciaba su regreso con un nuevo sencillo digital el cual se lanzará el 16 de mayo. El 6 de mayo el grupo compartió imagenes teaser individuales para su regreso con "Feedback", comenzando con Ashley seguida de So Jung y terminando con Zuny el 8 de mayo. El 8 de mayo se compartieron tres nuevas imágenes teaser. El 10 de mayo se lanzó el primer teaser para "Feedback" 'en dónde se puede ver a las integrantes dentro de un auto. Dos días después el 12 de mayo se lanzó el segundo teaser para su cuarto sencillo digital '"Feedback". El 14 y 15 de mayo se lanzarón dos imágenes Teaser grupales indicando la fecha 2019.05.16. El 16 de mayo Ladies' Code hizo su regreso con el lanzamiento de su cuarto sencillo digital "Feedback" y el vídeo musical de su canción principal del mismo nombre. "Feedback" '''es un tema electro-pop retro-infundido, tiene un sonido brillante y funky construido sobre cuerdas maravillosas y ritmos aplausos, y es impulsado por las suaves armonías del trío mientras expresan con confianza cómo están esperando una respuesta del objeto de su afecto, la canción, es un sonido de retroceso destinado a ser percibido como una reinterpretación de las primeras canciones de '''Ladies' Code de 2013 y 2014, incluyendo "Bad Girl" y "Pretty Pretty". La canción viene junto con un video musical que muestra la madurez y sensualidad de Zuny, Ashley y So Jung mientras interpretan la canción con una coreografía carismática. Regreso con su Cuarto Mini Álbum "CODE#03 SET ME FREE" El 26 de septiembre se reveló un vídeo en las cuentas oficiales de Polaris Entertainment, titulado "Spoiler LADIES' CODE COMEBACK". Cuatro días después se reveló que el lanzamiento se llamaría "CODE#03", continuando la trilogía de mini álbums "CODE#01 나쁜여자" (Bad Girl) y "CODE#02 Pretty Pretty" de 2013. El 2 de octubre se reveló la lista de canciones para el mini álbum. La canción principal se titula "SET ME FREE" y horas antes se lanzó el teaser para el vídeo musical, que comienza con la canción "Feedback". Al día siguiente, imágenes individuales y una grupal fueron reveladas. El 10 de octubre Ladies' Code ha regresado con su nuevo álbum titulado "CODE# 03 SET ME FREE", junto con la canción principal del mismo. Las letras las compusieron 1Take y TAK y hablan de escapar de la monotonía de la vida cotidiana. Integrantes De Izquierda a Derecha: So Jung, Zuny & Ashley *Ashley (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Jung (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Zuny (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Rise (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2013-2014) (†) *EunB (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2013-2014) (†) Discografía Mini Álbum Single Single Digital Temas para Dramas * Make Me Go Crazy tema para Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (2014) Temas para Películas * All That Jazz tema para Chicago (2016) Programas de TV * 2013: MBC Weekly Idol 13.10.16 * 2013: SBS The Show All About K-POP 09.10.13 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.10.06 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.09.24 * 2013: MBC Weekly Idol 13.09.24 * 2013: ArirangTv Simply Kpop 13.09.23 * 2013: SBS Star Faceoff 13.09.18 * 2013: Simply Kpop 13.09.22 * 2013: SS GOURMET ROAD 13.09.21 * 2013: MBC Idol Athletics Championship * 2013: KBS1 Open Concert * 2013: SBS Hwasin(Ep.28)03.09.2013 * 2013: KBS Live Tong Plus * 2013: Mnet WIDE Entertainment News * 2013: KBS Guerrilla Date * 2013: SBS Running Man 07.06.13 Rise * 2013: KBS2 Live Tong Plus * 2013: The Reality of Ladies 13.06.20 * 2013: KBS Open Concert 13.05.06 * 2013: POPS IN SEOUL * 2013: ArirangTv Simply Kpop * 2014: '''SBS Inkigayo (Ep.778) 2014-08-10 * '''2014: '''SBS Inkigayo (Ep.779) 2014-08-17 * '''2016: '''SHOW SHAMPION 02.24.16 * '''2016: Mnet Countdown Ep.462 2016-25-02 * 2016: Mnet Countdown Ep.496 2016-10-13 * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (EP884) 2016-10-16 * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (EP885) 2016-10-23 * 2016: ArirangTv Simply Kpop (EP203) * 2017: KBS World TV (2017.01.21) Programas de Radio * 2013: Time Power Choi Jung Hwa (13.10.01) * 2013: KBS Kiss the radio (13.09.28) * 2013: MBC Music Party (13.09.26) * 2013: KBS Kiss The Radio (13.09.25) * 2013: MBC Fun Radio * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.09.17) * 2013: (MBC) ShimShimTaPa (13.06.14) * 2013: (MBC) SHIMSHIMTAPA RADIO (13.07.05) * 2013: KBS Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio * 2013: MBC FUN RADIO * 2014: HotBeat Arirang Radio (14.09.02) Anuncios * 2014: Pepsi Premios Curiosidades *Para presentarse a los fans y dar a conocer su canal de YouTube, realizaron vídeos en cuatro idiomas distintos (inglés, español, japonés y coreano). *Su canción debut "Bad Girl" tuvo buena aceptación y estuvo en el top 10 de algunos charts. *Su modelo a seguir es Wonder Girls. *El presentador de noticias Kim Sung Joong conocía a EunB desde la niñez *El 19 de abril de 2013 hicieron una presentación en vivo de su canción Dada La, en la cual los miembros mostraron su impresionante habilidad para el canto. *Su single "Hate You" lanzado el 6 de agosto, logró posicionarse en el puesto número 1 en múltiples Charts, a pesar de que este no tuvo promociones. *Eran consideradas como las nuevas Wonder Girls por su música retro, R&B y Funky. *El MV de Pretty Pretty logró en una semana 1 millón de visitas. *So Jin de Girl's Day dijo estar interesada en componer algo para Ladies' Code. *Son consideradas como uno de los mejores grupos debut del 2013, llegando a optar por el "Rookie del año" en los premios MAMA de 2013. *EunB fue trainee de FNC por un tiempo, se dice que fue trainee contemporánea con AOA. *So Jung estaba celebrando su cumpleaños número 21 el día del accidente de furgoneta, el 3 de septiembre 2014. *Después del fallecimiento de EunB, los fans pidieron ayuda para que la canción "I'm Fine Thank You" se posicionara como #1 en todos los charts y así rendir un homenaje tanto a EunB como a Ladies' Code. Ya que el sueño de EunB en vida, era llegar #1 a los chart *Ashley y Zuny fueron dadas de alta en el hospital el 23/10/14. Luego de haber pasado unos días en sus ciudades natales, junto a sus familias, las chicas regresaron a su dormitorio. La empresa consideró que era primordial que las chicas vuelvan a sus dormitorios y trataran de reanudar su vida normal, ya que gastar demasiado tiempo en casa podría ser perjudicial para su salud mental. *Luego de una larga lucha por su vida, Rise falleció el 7 de septiembre, a las 10:10 am. Esta noticia fue muy desgarradora para todos los fans de Ladies' Code, quienes aun tenian la esperanza de que ella pudiera curarse de sus heridas. Pero finalmente la agencia de Ladies’ Code, Polaris Entertainment declaró: “Rise fallecio el 7 de septiembre, a las 10:10 am". *Jun. K y Naul, llegaron a la funeraria a altas horas de la noche después de un largo viaje en coche desde el campo. Eran cantantes que a Rise le gustaban. *Park Se Joon (ex miembro de SPEED) fue junior de EunB en la preparatoria y amigo de Rise y So Jung, sufrió una fuerte depresión después de enterarse del accidente de Ladies' Code y la muerte de sus dos amigas. *El 22 de agosto de 2015 se realizara un concierto en memoria de Rise y EunB en Tokyo, Japón, lugar de origen de Rise *A pesar de los rumores, la empresa Polaris Entertainment ha confirmado que las chicas aun no harán su comeback. Es verdad que Ashley, So Jung y Zuny han estado ensayando y viviendo juntas otra vez, pero esto es solo parte de la adaptación luego de accidente (Esto se refiere a que las chicas deben acostumbrarse a la vida sin Rise y EunB, para que luego a la hora de su comeback no sufran tanto por la perdida de sus amigas). *Después de un año de la muerte de Rise y EunB su empresa Polaris Entertainment, realizó un vídeo memorial de su canción I'm Fine Thank You con la participación de varios artistas de su empresa como: Kim Bum Soo, Ivy, Rumble Fish, Sun Woo, Han Hee Jun y So Jung. *Se ha anunciado que lanzarán un sencillo digital en septiembre 7 (2015) en memoria de sus compañeras Rise y EunB, titulada I'll Smile Even If It Hurts (Sonreiré Incluso si duele). *A un año del accidente de Ladies' Code, muchas fans expresaron el dolor que aun hay por la perdida de Rise y EunB. También se mostró mucho apoyo para Ashley, So Jung y Zuny, quienes el 22 de agosto realizaron el concierto en memoria a sus compañeras fallecidas. *So Jung participó en King of Mask Singer bajo la máscara de "Our Night is Beautiful than your Day" , siendo esta su primera aparición en un programa de televisión desde el accidente. A pesar de haber sido eliminada en el segundo round, los panelistas del programa la elogiaron por su valentía para volver a cantar sobre un escenario y la incitaron a continuar su carrera como cantante. *So Jung deja un breve mensaje para EunB y Rise "Unnies, nosotras vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Si quieren, nos gustaría que nos vieran y nos alentaran. Las amo". *En el episodio 6 de programa Girl Spirit donde participan So Jung y Hyun Seung Hee (OH MY GIRL) se puede ver a sus compañeras de grupos (Ladies Code) Ashley, Zuny, (OH MY GIRL) Mimi y Yoo A colaborando juntas bajo el nombre "Oh My Ladies", interpretando temas como 24 Hours de Lee Sun Mi y No No No de Apink, alcanzando el lugar #1 sobre los demás duos. *BlockBerry Creative co-administró para sus lanzamientos de 2016. *Al lanzar su trailer de su nuevo sencillo "The Rain" lograron conmocionar a los espectadores, ya que el aura visual y de audio se notaba mas plena y natural que su anterior canción "Galaxy" lo cual capturó la atención de muchos otros oyentes, los cuales dijeron estar ansiosos por su nuevo regreso. *En una entrevista reciente se les preguntó a las chicas qué color consideraban que iba mas con el estilo de Ladies' Code, a lo que ellas respondieron "no queremos dar una impresión linda, como el color rosado o una impresión dura como el color negro, sin duda alguna Ladies' Code decide tener un aura de misterio, tal como el color purpura". *Ladies' Code se presentó como grupo en el programa Immortal Song 2 ''de KBS' 'El 7 de enero de 2017, Interpretando Butterfly de Loveholics, a pesar de no alcanzar la posición mas alta, dijeron sentirse felices de poder rendir tributo a sus compañeras y agradecer a sus fans por darles amor y esperarles tanto tiempo, siendo la primera vez que hablan de este tema en televisión. *El 7 de Febrero 2017 Ladies Code son nominadas al ''14th Korean Music Awards con su cancion Galaxy en la categoría mejor cancion pop, junto a otros grupos de chicas como: TWICE, Wonder Girls, Red Velvet y más. * Las álbumes de "Mist3ry" y "Strang3r" formán parte de una trilogía llamada "Healing Trilogy"; el tercer album esta todavía por revelarse. El álbum esta planeado para ser lanzado para la primera mitad del 2017, sin embargo, se retrasó. Ashley dijo que este álbum tiene un estilo "misterioso y soñador". *En abril Ladie's Code tuvo un fanmeet llamado R3BORN, Ashley confirmó que este fanmeet sería la 3ra parte de la trilogía, dandole fin a ella (Mist3ry, Strang3er and R3born), al mismo tiempo confirman que este año el grupo tendrá un comeback y que ya estarían trabajando en algo nuevo. *El 4 de diciembre del 2018 Polaris anuncia que Ladies' Code harán un comeback especial navideño, como un regalo a sus fans. Este fue su primer lanzamiento en más de dos años. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Official *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial Galería Ladies_Code01.jpg Ladies_Code02.jpg Ladies_Code05.jpg Ladies_Code06.jpg Ladies_Code07.jpeg Ladies_Code08.jpg Ladies_Code09.jpg Ladies_Code10.jpg Videografía Ladies Code - Bad Girl|Bad Girl Ladies Code - I'm Not Crying|I'm Not Crying Ladies Code - Hate You|Hate You Ladies Code - Pretty Pretty|Pretty Pretty LADIES'CODE 'So Wonderful' MV|So Wonderfull Ladies' Code - Kiss Kiss|KISS KISS Ladies' Code - I'm Fine Thank You|I'm Fine Thank You LADIES' CODE - I'll Smile Even If It Hurts|I'll Smile Even If It Hurts Categoría:Polaris Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KPop